ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crazy In Animo
Story The episodes starts in a local park. It's a lovely sunny day. Jon and Laura are in the park sitting down. Laura: It is a lovely day. Jon: And to think that nothing has happened in the last few days. Laura: Be happy that nothing has. Jon: True. Then a giant frog appears in the park. Laura: You just had to say something. A man walks next to the frog. Dr. Animo: I am, Doctor Animo. I am the creator of this frog. And you will all bow to my magnificence. Jon: What about no. Jon runs behind a tree. Jon: Right. Give me something good. Jon puts two fingers on the faceplate and the holograms appear. Jon rotates through the holograms. Jon: This one looks good. Jon releases his fingers and the faceplate moves back and the core pops up. Jon then pushes the core down and gets engulfed in a green light. Back over to Laura. Laura: Why did you make a giant frog? Why not something more majestic? Dr. Animo: Majestic! How dare you! The giant frog spits its tongue towards Laura but gets blocked by ice. Laura looks behind her. Laura: Big Chill! Dr. Animo: What is that thing?! Big Chill: Like she said, Big Chill! Big Chill freezes the giant frog, but Animo uses some hot water to melt the ice but the frog is panting. Dr. Animo jumps on the frog. Dr. Animo: I'll be back! I swear it! Dr. Animo and the frog jump away. Laura: We aren't letting them get away are we? Big Chill: No. Big Chill grabs hold of Laura and then flies off, chasing the frog. Laura: I'm a bit cold you know. Big Chill: Hey, its a cold creature. Also its really hot, so you should be content. Dr. Animo looks behind him and sees Big Chill and Laura. Dr. Animo: Oh no you don't! Dr. Animo throws down a smoke bomb. Big Chill: Great, now I can't see! Laura: I've got it. Laura uses some pink light and sends it through the smog, clearing it. When it has cleared, Dr. Animo and the frog have gone. Big Chill lands and places Laura on the ground. Big Chill: You are getting really good at that stuff. Laura: Thanks. But we lost Animo. Big Chill: Also, we are near abandoned houses. Laura: So Dr. Animo could be around here then. Big Chill: It's a good coincidence. I'll fly up and check. The Omnitrix times out and Big Chill reverts into Jon. Laura: Yeah, I can see you soaring. Jon: Funny. Laura: Though looking through all of these houses will be a pain. Then some lightning strikes a house in the distance. Jon: Something tells me it is over there! Jon and Laura run off towards the house. When they are close, two mutant frogs are there. Laura: Two of them?! Jon: Well, I guess it makes sense. The two giant frogs grab hold of Jon and Laura by their tongues and then carry them into the house. The house turns out to be a big lab. There are some computers nearby and Dr. Animo is near them. The frogs go near Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo: The girl from before, and a male human. Interesting. Laura: Interesting? Dr. Animo: I need humans test subjects. Jon: For what? Dr. Animo: My insect army. Laura: Surely by that logic, you have to be insects to be part of the insect army. Dr. Animo: On the contrary, you will be. With my new machinery, I can make you part human, part insect. The frogs chuck Jon and Laura onto the table, where Dr. Animo locks their legs down. He also locks Jon's right and left arm down and Laura's left arm. Dr. Animo moves back to the computer. Jon (Whispering): He left your hand free, think you can hit the watch? Laura (Whispering): I'll try. Laura tries to hit the watch with her free right hand but fails. Dr. Animo then turns back around. Dr. Animo: And now, to give you some pain killers. Jon: Pain killers? Dr. Animo: This procedure is going to be painful. Jon: Lovely. Laura: What are you a Doctor of Animo? Dr. Animo: What? Jon: Well like she said, you're a Doctor. But a Doctor in which field. Dr. Animo: Ah, interesting question. I'm a Doctor in mutant genetics. Laura: So you make animals into mutants? Dr. Animo: Yes. I make them more powerful than they already are. Jon: I mean, I love it and all. The mutant frogs are amazing. Dr. Animo: Thank you. As you can see, I am very proud of my work. Laura tries to hit the watch again, but Dr. Animo sees this. Dr. Animo: What's this? Dr. Animo inspects the watch. Dr. Animo: Fascinating. A watch which you seem to be needing. I wonder why? Laura: Why don't you find out! Jon: How will he find out? Laura: Well he wants creatures to evolve. Dr. Animo: I do yes. Laura: Well, in the watch there are at least 10 creature DNA that you can use. Dr. Animo: Ooo, I like this! Jon: What are you doing? Laura: All you have to do is tap on the watch and then press the core down and you can get access to some creature DNA. Dr. Animo: This is what I want. Laura: Then all you need to do is complete it and then you have creature DNA at your disposal. Dr. Animo: Very well. Dr. Animo puts his fingers on the faceplate and then takes them off, making the faceplate move backwards and then the core pops up. Dr. Animo then pushes the core down and Jon gets engulfed in green light. When the green light disperses, Jon is nowhere to be seen. Dr. Animo: You tricked me! Laura: I didn't mean to! Dr. Animo: Now with your friend dead, I am going to have you tested right now. Dr. Animo runs over to the computer and presses a few buttons and then a little cannon appears in front of Laura on the ceiling. Laura: Can't we talk about this?! Dr. Animo: Let me think.....NO! D'r. Animo presses a red button but nothing happens.' Dr. Animo: What?! Dr. Animo then smashes the red button with his finger. The cannon fires lasers at Laura's shackles, destroying them and she rolls over off the table. Dr. Animo: What is happening?! A grey creature wearing a green like suit jumps down from the controls but Dr. Animo grabs hold of him. Dr. Animo: You! ???: What? Dr. Animo: You messed with my controls! Laura: I have never seen that one in my life. Grey Matter: I've never been this one before. But I'm calling it Grey Matter. Laura: That sucks. Dr. Animo: Well now I have hold of you, I will make sure you will become my pet! Grey Matter: Not on my count! Grey Matter bites Dr. Animo's hand and Dr. Animo drops Grey Matter. Grey Matter then runs over to Laura and Laura picks him up and places him on her right shoulder. Dr. Animo: You have foiled my plans! The watch begins beeping. Grey Matter jumps off Laura's shoulder and lands on the floor. The watch times out and Grey Matter gets covered in a red light and reverts into Jon. Dr. Animo: So you are the creature. Jon: Don't you forget it. Dr. Animo: I won't. I'll be back! Dr. Animo jumps onto his giant frog and then runs off with the other frog in pursuit. Laura: Well, what about us? Jon: Well, I don't know. I have no idea where we are or how far away our house is. Laura: Also mum is back in.. Laura checks her phone. Laura: Forty minutes. Jon and Laura look at each other scared and then run out of the lab. Characters Jon Marron Laura Marron Villains Dr. Animo (First Appearance) Aliens * Big Chill * Grey Matter